


Little Sam

by magathafox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's off somewhere, M/M, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, and totally lets said guinea pig in the bunker okay, i love cute shit so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magathafox/pseuds/magathafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the very short story of an angel and a guinea pig. With Sassy implied. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago and decided what the hell, gonna post it. It's only 148 words so super short. Hope you enjoy it.

Sam raised his brow watching Castiel, who at the moment was resting his chin on the folds of his hands. He was currently having a staring-eye contest with their new resident.

A guinea pig.

Named Sam.

He didn't know why Cas named the creature after him, but this animal was now Castiel's new companion. He spoke to the animal often. Though the name confusion was a bit frustrating until Cas decided if he was talking to the guinea pig, he'd say, "Little Sam" while the man himself was labeled "Big Sam."

He didn't really have the heart to argue because of how proud Cas looked. He just stroked the top of the guinea pig's head who let out a soft squeak.

"He likes that." Was the response.

So yeah, there were two Sam’s and Castiel currently residing in the bunker.

A man.

An angel.

And, a guinea pig.


End file.
